1. Field
Provided are heating members using resistive heaters, and fusing devices including the heating members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses supply toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on an image receiving body to form a visible toner image on the image receiving body, transfer the toner image onto a printing medium, and fuse the transferred toner image onto the printing medium. The toner is fabricated by adding various functional additives to a base resin. The fusing process includes heating and compressing the toner.